My Favorite Kind of Sleep-Over
by 5js123
Summary: Anthony takes a trip to Ian's house and gets more than he asks for.


The car bumped down the road in an all-too familiar route to all the passengers inside. Even with the boy in the backseat's urging it to go faster, the little blue car bounced at the speed limit through the bumpy streets. "Wow, they really need to repave this road…" "We wouldn't have to worry about how bumpy the road is if we hurry up and get off of it!" The emo-haired boy joked to his mother. "Would you please calm down, Anthony? You've slept over Ian's house more than a dozen times!" She said, stopping at a red light. "Well there's a reason I keep coming back, so let's get there faster!" Anthony said smiling. Anthony's mother just sighed and continued twisting and turning down the road.

Just like every other weekend, Anthony was extremely excited to have a sleep-over at Ian's. Anthony always had fun with his best friend playing video games and eating junk food. Sometimes, Anthony wonders if he'd even do his homework on the weekends if it didn't mean he couldn't sleep-over Ian's house. Anthony watched as the cars going beside him zoomed in the opposite direction, thinking about all the past-experiences spending the night. So many memories were made at these sleep-overs and Anthony was ready to make more as he saw that he was about to turn on Ian's street. _We're almost at the promised land._ Anthony thought as they cruised through the neighborhood. It was around 7pm, so there weren't many people outside their houses, except Ian's mom drinking an ice tea in a law chair out front. When the little car came to a stop, a smile formed on Ian's mom's face as she sat up in her chair to greet her not-so-new guest

Even though he wasn't exactly a 'hugger', Anthony exited the car with his book bag of stuff thrown over his shoulder and his arms wide open, accepting his fate. He's been coming here too long to not know the drill. "Why, howdy stranger! Fancy seeing you around these parks." Ian's mom joked in a bad cowboy accent. "I swear mom!" Ian says, getting down the stairs and through the front door just in time to witness her bad acting. Ian walked to the car where Anthony's mom was still in here seat. "Good afternoon Ms. Padilla, and I'd like to thank you again for bringing Anthony over here. We're going to take good care of him." Ian said, attempting to be respectful. "I'm hoping to not see any bruises or scratches on him like last week. You guys were doing what exac-" "ROUGHOUSING!" Ian shouted way too quickly. "We were….ugh….fighting for the last piece of pizza." Ian said with a guilty grin. Even with Ian darting his eyes back and forth, Ms. Padilla seemed to buy it. "Well let's not have too much of the wrestling this time then." Ms. Padilla said smiling warmly. "Around what time should I come get Anthony?" "Around 1 tomorrow would be nice." "Sounds reasonable…..I'll be here at 12." Ian didn't respond to this, knowing she wasn't joking. He just let Anthony's mom continue. " I'll see you tomorrow, then." "Of course. Have a safe trip home." Ian yelled waving at the car as it sped off, much faster than it traveled on the way here. _I love Anthony's mom. Wait, where's my mom?_ Ian thought. Ian turned around in horror to see His mother thoroughly embarrassing him, while Anthony enjoyed it. She was rapping now. "Thanks a lot mom for the song. We'll be upstairs." Ian said pulling Anthony's arm trying to drag him into the house. "Just one more verse, Ian." Anthony said, making Ian's face grow hot. Anthony loved when Ian's mom embarrassed him. "You'll be here all night, I'll show you later. You kids have fun upstairs." Ian's mom said laying back down on her lawn chair. "Okay, mom…" Ian murmured, practically pulling Anthony up the stairs.

Anthony threw his bag in the corner of Ian's room and sat on the bed, while Ian turned on some music. "I love your mom." Anthony said as he sat down on the bed. "Then you can take her. She's always embarrassing me." "What? There was nothing embarrassing about what happened on the lawn." Anthony replied jokingly which only made Ian blush even harder. "Oh, fuck off." Ian said turning away so Anthony didn't see his face. "It's fucking hot in here." Anthony complained as he took off his jacket. "Fine, princess. I'll turn on the AC." Ian said. _It's not even hot, he's just being needy. _Ian thought. "No need, I'll just take a few layers off." Anthony said with a wink. _I'll break him, _Anthony thought, watching as a blush creeping its way back onto Ian's face. Anthony, knowing exactly what it'll do to Ian, grabbed the bottom of his shirt with both hands and slowly lifted it off him smoothly. _Shit, his abs look really nice today…Wait, NO! Stop thinking about it Ian, you'll get a boner, _Ian thought as Anthony inched a little bit closer on the bed with a smirk. Ian knows such a little thing shouldn't bother him, but his stomach churned as he used all his will power not to have blood rush down to his lower half. _Pineapples, pineapples, pineapples, _Ian said over and over in his mind, seeing if Anthony's method would work for him.

If Ian wasn't red before, he definitely is now.

As if Anthony read his mind, Ian suddenly felt Anthony's hand on his knee. "So, what does my favorite boyfriend want to do now?" Anthony said alluringly. "I'm your only boyfriend." Ian said, pretending Anthony's words weren't getting to him. Anthony moved so that his lips were right in front of Ian eyes ear as Anthony's hand slowly inched past his knee rubbing up and down Ian's inner thigh. "Well, why would I want anyone else? Who else is this sexy?" Ian inhaled deeply at these words as his pants began to grow tight. "Look what we have here…" Anthony said looking at the now obvious bulge Ian was trying to fend off. _Oh, he's definitely in the mood tonight. Well, it has been a week since I last came over… _Anthony thought as he watched Ian's self control dwindle and his bulge increase in size. Having Anthony's hot breath so close sent shivers down his spine, but Ian was determined to keep Anthony waiting. Feeling impatient, Anthony got off the bed slightly to swivel on top of Ian pushing him down so they were lying down on Ian's bed, noses touching. Anthony started kissing Ian's neck, immediately finding Ian's sweet spot and attacking it, making Ian moan rather loudly. The moans and groans from Ian added to Anthony's erection, that was now touching Ian's. Ian gasped as Anthony began to grind down on Ian, creating a lot of friction for both of them. Anthony continued to assault Ian's neck as he grinded down harder, making Ian grab a fistful of the sheets in each hand. "Anthony…The…..Door." Ian managed to choke out, reminding Anthony that the door wasn't locked, allowing Ian's mom to walk in any minute, revealing their little secret. Anthony got up and locked the door, then immediately returned to being on top of his boyfriend. "Now that the door is locked, can I get a kiss?" Anthony said softly. Ian answered by crashing his lips into Anthony's, letting out everything he's been holding back since Anthony came out of his car. Ian grabbed Anthony's ass as they both tried to take in all they could of each other. Anthony pulled away all of a sudden,

falling to his knees.

Fueled by want, Anthony began unzipping Ian's jeans. He didn't even bother to take anything off, Anthony just pulled Ian's dick out through the zipper and the front hole in Ian's boxers. Ian bit his lip as he sat up with Anthony on his knees in front of the bed. Anthony grabbed hold of Ian's dick as precum began to leak onto his fingers. "I can never understand how you're this big in high school." Anthony said momentarily thinking about the abuse his throat is about to endure. Ian didn't even respond; too mesmerized by the sight of Anthony's messy hair and flushed face on his knees, dick in hand. It was enough to make him want to cum right then and there. Anthony licked the entire underside of Ian's lick, and then spat on it for lubrication. Anthony watched Ian's head fall back slightly as he stroked Ian's dick slowly. Anthony then took Ian in his mouth and bobbed his head, making Ian moan. Anthony was then very grateful for the music that would ensure you can't hear Ian from the outside; Anthony didn't want to stop hearing the lovely sounds. Ian grabbed a hold of Anthony's hair and forced him farther onto his dick. Anthony gagged and bobbed again, taking Ian in a bit deeper. Anthony cradled Ian's balls, making Ian grip Anthony's hair even tighter. A familiar knot in Ian's stomach formed as Anthony quickened his pace. "Anthony….I'm gonna-" was all he had to say for Anthony to know what was coming next. Anthony pushed Ian's dick all the way in his mouth, swallowing at his tip. That's all it took for Ian to sputter white ribbons right down Anthony's throat with an earthy groan.

Anthony swallowed with ease and pulled Ian's dick out of his mouth smiling. Ian's satisfied look as he finally caught his breath means he did his job well. "Sorry for practically pouncing on you as soon as I got here, but I'm sure you're not mad." Anthony said sheepishly. "You'll repay me later for pouncing on me later tonight, I'm assuming?" Ian said with a smirk. "We still have a little more time until dinner. What do you want to do now?" Anthony asked. "Well…" "We can do that later. How about a video game?" Anthony said laughing and rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. _I had to pick the horny one, didn't? _Anthony thought.

_At least we're on the same page._


End file.
